OS  Planète mère on a un problème ! TegoRyo
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Yuya Tegoshi est convié à venir travailler un dimanche. Au comble de l'ennui, la journée risque d'être plus que monotone. C'était sans compter Ryo Nishikido et sa malice légendaire.


- Hm ? Yamashita-kun ? S'exclama Tegoshi en apercevant le nom que portait le site sur lequel surfait son leader depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. "Rencontre pour une vie à deux" ne ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à ce genre de choses. Glissa subtilement le plus jeune, une moue malicieuse s'étirant jusqu'au sommet de ses oreilles.

Ne lui accordant qu'un regard venant d'une paire de prunelles d'un noir de jais prêtes à exploser à la prochaine remarque taquine, Yamashita lui exposa l'image de lui qu'il était le plus à même de vouloir montrer à cet instant précis : son dos. Le tout en mettant un point d'honneur à dissimuler comme il se doit l'ordinateur portable qu'il tenait aux creux de ses bras, tel le plus précieux objet du monde, pour lequel il aurait donné jusqu'à sa vie s'il l'avait fallu. Une de ses mains se porta à son visage, ses doigts traficotant nerveusement quelques unes de ses mèches brunes sous l'œil terriblement avisé de Yuya.

- Baka ! Où vas-tu chercher de telles sornettes ? Répliqua farouchement le leader du groupe et Tegoshi prit aussitôt un malin plaisir à constater que son ton avait tout de celui d'une jeune fille cherchant les plaisirs du péché charnel à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Hm... Voyons voir. Sûrement sur... Débuta innocemment Yuya en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à saisir quelques caractères par dessus l'épaule nerveuse de Yamashita qui ne cessait d'être secouée de petits sursauts. Sur "Comment trouver l'être cher qui comblera votre existence en quelques clic" ne ?

- TEGOSHI ! Coassa aussitôt Tomohisa, perdant une octave ici et là. Tu n'as pas... Quelqu'un d'autre à aller torturer ?

Cette fois, Yuya fut bien forcé d'avouer que la note de supplication contenue dans la voix de son leader lui arracha la plus délectable des satisfactions. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'opportunité de titiller de la sorte son leader. Déjà qu'il s'en abstenait raisonnablement en temps normal par respect, mais de là à renoncer définitivement tout de même pas ! Malheureusement, ça ne semblait pas être tout à fait le moment opportun pour venir torturer ce très cher jeune homme qui fit volte face vers lui, agitant les bras à son égard pour lui faire signe de partir, le plus loin possible de lui. Le détaillant avec une moue boudeuse mais attentive, Tegoshi recueillit les informations qui se présentaient devant lui, comme la teinte légèrement rosâtre qui s'égarait ici et ça sur ses pommettes, ou le regard enfantin qui s'évertuait à s'accrocher à tout sauf à celui de Yuya. Il y avait aussi cette main avec les doigts écartés posée contre l'écran, désireuse de dissimuler tout ce qui pouvait s'afficher derrière elle et que Tegoshi mourrait d'envie de lire bien évidemment !

- Allezzzzzzz Yamashita-kun ! Je m'ennuie ! Brailla bientôt le plus jeune, une mine de chien battu aussitôt placardée sur le visage pour ajouter à son air pitoyable.

- M'en fiche ! S'écria farouchement le leader, apparemment offensé. Vampirise quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui fera l'affaire du moment qu'il ne s'appelle pas Yamashita Tomohisa ! Allez ouste !

- Mais qui ? Interrogea Yuya, les sourcils froncés. Massu est sur le tournage d'un drama, Shige et Koyama sont partis rendre visite à la grand-mère de ce dernier qui a décidé de venir habiter chez sa fille, donc la mère de Koyama... Mais bien sûr cette dernière n'est pas du même avis et en plus de ça son mari donc le père de Koyama a apparemment une dent personnelle contre elle, une histoire d'oignons séchés mais je n'ai pas tout à fait compris...

- Tegoshi... Gronda soudainement Yamashita en foudroyant son cadet des yeux. Dehors ! Tout de suite ! Aboya-t-il, n'accordant plus la moindre excuse.

- Roh d'accord, j'ai compris ! S'offusqua le plus jeune. Tu veux être seul avec ta dulcinée, ne ? Alors au diable l'amitié ! Tu sais, ça commence ainsi et peu à peu tu te retrouves tout seul, retranché au fin fond d'une grotte avec pour seul repas des asticots ! Ce jour-là, souviens-toi bien de ceci : Le grand Tegoshi Yuya aura essayé de te sauver des griffes de cette prédatrice en manque de mâle ! Il aura tout fait pour t'éloigner du mauvais chemin mais malheureusement, il a failli à sa tâche ! Déclara d'une manière théâtrale Yuya, le poing serré et plaqué contre son torse, assorti à son air affligé et endeuillé.

Accordant un dernier regard amouraché à son leader, Tegoshi s'inclina respectueusement devant cette figure emblématique de sa vie qui allait bientôt entamer sa déchéance vers les bas fonds d'une vie de débauche et de plaisirs charnels.

- Adieu ! Yamashita-kun, ce fut un réel plaisir. Récita solennellement le jeune homme.

- C'est ça ! Bon vent ! Répliqua distraitement Tomohisa, totalement absorbé dans le contenu de son écran et ayant apparemment déjà oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Yuya. Rah mais pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas Rika-chan ? Souffla-t-il bientôt, plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque d'autre.

En aucun cas par exemple pour un certain jeune homme dont les oreilles venaient subitement de s'agrandir, telles deux énormes satellites à la recherche de la moindre bribe d'information. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Tegoshi fixe aussitôt son leader avec une expression outrée et ahurie pendant de longues et interminables minutes, la mâchoire si basse qu'elle ne tarderait sûrement pas à se décrocher pour de bon. Attention, ce n'était aucunement le fait que Yamashita semblait avoir une petite amie qui gênait le jeune chanteur, au contraire. Si son leader avait enfin trouvé la femme qui pouvait être susceptible de lui convenir, c'était véritablement une très bonne chose. D'ailleurs, Yuya se demandait réellement comment une telle femme avait pu débarquer dans la vie si compliquée de Tomohisa. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Tomohisa Yamashita était une personne célèbre à travers tout le pays, le monde même. Ses journées étaient presque continuellement chargées, bien souvent surchargées. Alors le fait qu'il ait réussi à trouver une femme malgré son train de vie à cent à l'heure relevait de l'exploit, voire du miracle ! C'était tellement ahurissant que Tegoshi avait bien du mal à y croire lui-même, les prunelles complètement écarquillées devant ce jeune homme tout émoustillé face à son écran, ou plutôt face à la personne avec laquelle il dialoguait à travers l'écran. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas tombé sur un pervers...

S'efforçant de refouler la vague de peur qui venait de le traverser, Yuya s'éclipsa le plus silencieusement qu'il put, même s'il était intimement convaincu que même en gambadant tout en hurlant, Yamashita n'aurait pas une seule fois levé les yeux vers lui. Il aurait pu se balancer devant lui en imitant tarzan que le pauvre n'aurait rien vu. Ah que l'amour rendait idiot ! Soupirant tout en gonflant ses joues à la façon d'un hamster, il déserta la salle où se trouvait son leader pour s'exiler tel une âme en peine dans le couloir, totalement vide. Se grattant nonchalamment le ventre, Yuya bifurqua au bout du couloir avant de déboucher dans la salle qui était réservée aux NEWS, dont aucun n'était présent aujourd'hui. Il avait à peine ouvert la porte que la vue de la pièce sans le moindre de ses camarades lui asséna une envie irrésistible de rentrer chez lui, plutôt que de rester ici, tout seul. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il en fin de compte ? Il était dimanche ! C'était bien connu que le dimanche, on ne travaillait pas et on se contentait de rester chez soi pour se pavaner en peignoir toute la journée et s'empiffrer de glace devant la télé, avachi sur le canapé.

Seulement voilà, Yamashita-kun lui avait téléphoné très tôt le matin même en lui aboyant plus qu'autre chose de venir aux studios, qu'aujourd'hui allait être une journée de dur labeur. Yuya doutait fortement qu'ils aient tous les deux la même idée du sens réel de "dur labeur" car sitôt qu'il avait mis les pieds dans l'immeuble, il n'avait pas reçu la moindre demande de travail. Pas une seule chanson, pas une seule danse à répéter. Tomohisa lui avait clairement affirmé qu'il était là pour une bonne raison, mais cette fameuse raison n'avait pas daigné pointer le bout de son nez de la matinée. Il était là, tel un enfant lâché dans un supermarché sans la moindre pièce de monnaie, livré à lui-même sans avoir la moindre idée sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Pire encore, aucun des autres membres du groupe ne semblait décidé à venir aujourd'hui et lorsque Tegoshi leur avait téléphoné, totalement désespéré, c'est incrédule qu'il avait appris que tout le monde était pris, sauf M. Nishikido qui refusait de décrocher, qu'importe s'il croulait sous la multitude d'appels de sa part. Rah le monde lui en voulait-il ? Avait-il fait quelque de chose pour être puni de la sorte ?

Ronchonnant d'une voix morne, il traîna les pieds jusqu'à l'un des canapés dont était pourvue leur salle attitrée avant de s'y laisser tomber telle une vieille chaussette en mal de propriétaire. Si personne ne daignait venir, alors qu'allait-il faire de sa journée ? Il s'était levé à contrecœur avec en tête la consolation qu'au moins il verrait ses camarades alors passer la journée avec pour seule compagnie un Yamashita étrange et amouraché et un Ryo inexistant ça risquait de devenir très rapidement ennuyant ! Son corps rebondit sur les coussins avec légèreté avant de s'y fondre, sa tête disparaissant déjà dans les reliures du canapé alors qu'un énième soupir s'extirpait maladroitement du textile, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'air libre pour résonner dans la pièce. Son bras droit à moitié écrasé sous son ventre alors que sa main gauche était laissée à l'agonie contre la surface du sol, d'une froideur qui lui arracha un frisson. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser dépérir d'ennui, totalement abandonné à son triste sort parmi des oreillers tueurs ! Ses jambes collées l'une à l'autre étaient redressées à partir des genoux, se heurtant l'une contre l'autre au niveau de ses chevilles avant de finalement s'abattre dans une cadence effrénée contre le canapé.

Cette fois, ce fut un grognement rauque et puissant qui s'éleva dans la salle, seul témoin de sa soudaine crise de colère. Il aurait sûrement continué ainsi pendant un certain temps si quelque chose ne s'était pas jeté sur le sommet de sa tête pour y ricocher avant de s'écrouler contre le sol pour y effectuer des petits rebonds, créant un bruit de crépitement qui lui arracha un froncement de sourcils assorti d'un juron bien senti. Une deuxième chose heurta ses cheveux, y ricochant à nouveau et s'échouant de la même manière sur le sol, derrière lui. Une troisième fois, une quatrième. Cette fois, Tegoshi se fraya un chemin un peu plus profondément dans le canapé, ses paupières résolument closes et son visage croulant sous les coussins à présent, pensant échapper à tout ce qui pouvait bien venir déranger sa pause colérique de la journée. C'était sans compter sur la voix si familière aux oreilles de Yuya qui s'éleva bien vite, tout près de lui, avec un timbre empressé et qui apparemment ne désirait pas être entendu de tout le monde dans le bâtiment.

- Planète mère ! Planète mère ! Planète mère, ici planète désespérée à vous ! Ne cessait de répéter inlassablement Ryo Nishikido, la voix étouffée au maximum pour ne plus laisser qu'un son amorti et presque inaudible. Planète mère ! Planète mère, ici planète vraimennnnnt désespérée par pitiéééé à vous !

Tegoshi maugréa quand à lui d'une voix plus que sonore dans ses coussins, abattant ses mains contre ses oreilles, bien décidément à se montrer sourd aux propos incohérents de son aîné. Seulement d'après ses premières constatations, Ryo devait être dans un réel pétrin vu l'acharnement qu'il déployait à essayer d'attirer son attention tout en mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas attirer celle de qui que ce soit d'autre. Ils étaient amis... C'était donc dans ses obligations morales de chercher à savoir ce qui pouvait bien titiller son aîné à ce point pour qu'il vienne demander de l'aide à un jeune homme tel que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf que M. le grand Nishikido n'avait pas daigné répondre à ses nombreux appels tout au long de la matinée alors le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était franchement pas d'humeur à se montrer clément et à l'écoute de ce lâcheur ! Une nouvelle chose heurta le sommet de son crâne, rebondissant sur le sol dans un crépitement faible.

- Planète mère, je m'excuse sincèrement pour ne pas avoir répondu ce matin à vos appels ! Je vous donne le droit de me lapider au gré de votre humeur le jour qu'il vous plaira mais par pitié planète mère, répondez ! Supplia pour la énième fois Nishikido, dont le timbre semblait perdre plusieurs octaves ici et là, créant une espèce de croassement plutôt comique, qui arracha un sourire victorieux à Yuya, bien à l'aise avachi dans son canapé pendant que son aîné se tordait de lamentations. Planète mèèèèère ! Sanglota bientôt le plus vieux, totalement au bord du désespoir à première vue.

- Quoi ? Ronchonna finalement Tegoshi, les syllabes ayant un mal fou à s'extirper des oreillers sous lesquels il croulait.

- Planète mère ! Ici planète en détresse j'ai un problèèèème ! S'empressa aussitôt de bredouiller Ryo, une note de mort prochaine dans la voix.

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé là ! Maugréa le plus jeune. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette façon de parler ? Planète mère, planète mère...

- Et toi ? Gronda soudain Nishikido, son timbre ayant retrouvé un semblant de contenance pour redevenir rauque. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? On parle comme ça à son sempai ? Un peu de tenue, que diable ! S'emporta le plus vieux, sa voix montant d'un seul coup dans les aigus.

Jurant dans ses oreilles, Yuya consentit malgré tout à enfin extirper son visage pour lever des yeux d'un noir brûlant à l'égard de Ryo. Ryo qui se trouvait dans une position assez ridicule il fallait l'avouer, ce que Tegoshi fit rapidement, se permettant un sourire moqueur à peine dissimulé. Si Yuya était avachi dans le canapé, Nishikido, lui, l'était de même mais à même le sol ! Son ventre ainsi que son buste embrassaient de tout leur long le parquet frigorifié. Son corps, à partir de la taille, disparaissait totalement derrière le pan de la porte à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément, ses doigts blanchis serrant de toutes ses forces la plaque qui séparait la salle où se trouvait Yuya des toilettes dans lesquels Ryo avait laissé le reste de son corps. Si sa position était plus que suspecte, son visage l'était encore plus. Tegoshi ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu si affolé, les pupilles écarquillées et les lèvres tremblantes. Tout dans ses traits hurlait à l'aide tel un chien battu l'aurait fait en regardant les passants. Une moue était placardée sur son visage, prenant vie grâce à ses yeux de biches et ses lèvres pincées qui semblaient continuer d'envoyer des mots de supplication.

A cet instant précis, Ryo Nishikido ne ressemblait en rien à l'idole adulée par des milliers de fan, il ressemblait avant tout à un enfant qui venait de faire une énooorme bêtise et qui cherchait à tout prix l'aide de quelqu'un pour le cacher à ses parents, étant sûr de recevoir la correction de sa vie. D'ailleurs, la lueur enfantine qui étincelait au fond de ses prunelles ne cessait de le crier à tout va, lui donnant des airs de petit garçon de cinq ans, alors qu'il en avait tout de même vingt cinq ! Le dévisageant pendant un instant qui lui sembla passer à la vitesse de la lumière mais qui dut durer une éternité pour son aîné, Yuya ne put se retenir très longtemps avant de laisser déborder la joie plus que malicieuse qui remplissait désormais son être tout entier. Son sourire s'étira presque jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'il plissait les yeux, des remarques cinglantes déjà toutes chaudes sur le bout de la langue.

- Nishikido-kun... Dit-il, prudemment alors qu'il se mordait subtilement les lèvres, pesant ses mots. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te trémousses sur le sol de la sorte ?

- Si tu rigoles, je t'arrache les yeux ! Grogna aussitôt Ryo, pointant Yuya d'un doigt menaçant alors que ce dernier prenait un air inquiet.

- Oh loin de moi l'idée de me moquer de toi ! Tu as la grande classe, même ainsi ! Pouffa le plus jeune, dissimulant sa bouche dans le creux de sa main.

- Où est Pi ? Interrogea soudainement Nishikido, lançant des regards prudents mais également paniqués dans tous les sens.

- Juste derrière toi... lança Yuya, un immense sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

L'effet fut imparable. Ryo sursauta avec une nervosité que Tegoshi aurait jugé à peine croyable s'il n'y avait pas assisté de ses propres yeux. Son pauvre aîné se retrouva très vite sur le dos, se débattant avec un ennemi totalement invisible alors que ses jambes et ses bras s'agitaient dans tous les sens, donnant des coups dans le vide alors qu'il poussait des petits cris semblables à ceux d'une gazelle poursuivie par un lion. Sauf que Ryo n'était pas une gazelle et qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la savane ! Là, Ryo était avant tout ridiculement ridicule et Yuya éclata cette fois d'un rire sincère en admirant le spectacle auquel le ciel lui permettait gracieusement d'assister. Il ne sut s'il devait en rire, mais Nishikido mit tout de même plusieurs longues minutes avant de finalement rouvrir les yeux, osant enfin affronter la dure réalité qui était...

- Tu es ridicule ! S'esclaffa Tegoshi, totalement plié en deux dans ses coussins.

- He ? Poussa Ryo, les quatre fers en l'air, éberlué. Où il est ? Où il est passé ? Questionna-t-il, affolé.

- Baka ! Il est au bout du couloir, occupé à tchatter avec sa dulcinée ! Pouffa Yuya, se rendant compte que son aîné n'avait décidément pas l'ombre d'un seul neurone connecté dans sa pauvre caboche.

- Tu... Tu m'as... Bredouilla le plus vieux, un rouge colérique grimpant progressivement sur ses pommettes.

- Je t'ai en-tu-bé ! Répondit malicieusement le plus jeune, ses prunelles pétillant de taquinerie. Répètes avec moi : E-N-T-U-B-E ! Détacha-t-il chaque lettre, espiègle tandis que Ryo semblait respirer de plus en plus fort.

- CA SUFFIT ! Brailla-t-il soudain tout se traînant sur le sol pour ramper à tâtons vers Yuya. J'ai pas le temps de te tuer, tu dois avant tout m'aider ! Après, je t'arracherai volontiers les yeux !

- Oh nan nan nan nan ! Ca il n'en est pas question, tu retournes d'où tu viens le ver de terre humain ! Répliqua farouchement Tegoshi, commençant à se redresser par mesure de sécurité sur son canapé.

Mais Ryo avait déjà parcouru le maigre chemin qui les séparait et il se releva subitement sur ses genoux, parvenant à la hauteur de Yuya qui le jaugea de haut, un fou rire continuellement palpable au coin de sa bouche, prêt à pointer le bout de son nez dès que son aîné referait une action loufoque. Nishikido avait les bras cherchant apparemment à attraper quelque chose à présent, un air déterminé placardé sur son visage et gonflant son torse. Finalement, ce fut sur ceux de Tegoshi qu'ils s'abattirent alors que ce dernier poussait un petit cri suraigu, pris au dépourvu. Ryo le dévisageait, une lueur de chien battu au creux de ses prunelles, contrastant considérablement avec l'air déterminé dont il cherchait à se pourvoir. Yuya le fixa un instant, plissant les yeux d'une manière prudente alors qu'il cherchait à déchiffrer ce que pouvait bien vouloir désigner tout ceci. Nishikido jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait écouter leur conversation avant de planter un regard brûlant de désespoir mais également de volonté dans celui fripon mais attentif de Tegoshi.

- Oh si si si si tu vas m'aider ! Prévint alors le plus vieux, une note de supplication dans la voix.

- Et pourquoi ça ? S'offusqua aussitôt Yuya, cherchant à dégager ses bras de l'emprise de son aîné. Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu te traînes par terre, tu t'agites comme un ver de terre, tu as mouillé dans quelque chose de pas clair ça sent les ennuis à plein nez ! J'ai pas la moindre envie d'être mis à mort à tes côtés !

- C'est vrai ! Consentit prudemment Ryo, plissant les yeux tout en raffermissant sa prise sur les bras de son cadet. J'ai fait une petite bêtise, une de rien du tout, tellement rikiki que personne ne va la remarquer à part... Une personne qu'il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pas le moins du monde ! Répliqua farouchement Yuya. Sur ce, si tu veux bien m'excuser... Conclut-il, amorçant une tentative de fuite.

- S'il te plait, Tegoshi ! Supplia pour la énième fois Nishikido, ses doigts gardant fermement prisonnier le plus jeune. Rappelles-toi quand tu as perdu les rollers de Koyama ! Je t'ai aidé à en trouver une paire identique pour un prix relativement pas cher ! J'étais pas obligé de te venir en aide, mais j'ai accepté, parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi...

- Parce que je te les ai prêtées et que tu les as oubliées dans le métro plutôt ! Brailla aussitôt Yuya, un air colérique sur le visage à présent. C'était le moins que tu puisses faire de m'aider à en trouver une autre paire !

- Tegoshi... Gronda difficilement Ryo, abaissant ses paupières comme pour essayer de garder un semblant de calme. Je n'aurais pas mis ma fierté de côté pour venir te trouver si je n'avais pas pensé que c'était important !

- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète vois-tu ! Fit remarquer le plus jeune, méfiant. Si tu es là, c'est que c'est suffisamment énorme pour que tu te sois abaissé à venir me trouver donc j'en déduis que ta vie est foutue et que la mienne le sera si je m'embarque dans tes histoires ! Conclut avec brio Yuya, haussant les épaules en signe de refus.

- Tegoshi ! J'ai réellement besoin de ton aide ! Affirma alors le plus vieux, une note des plus sérieuses dans la voix.

Et Yuya le dévisagea un instant, ses prunelles ainsi que sa poitrine tiquant devant tant de sincérité et de désespoir. S'il n'était pas définitivement décidé à l'aider, il pouvait toujours envisager de le laisser raconter ce qui lui arrivait. Ryo en serait apparemment ravi et ainsi, Tegoshi aurait peut-être une chance de s'enfuir le plus vite possible les jambes pendues à son cou ! Après tout, sacrifier quelques minutes de son existence à écouter Nishikido ne pouvait décidément pas lui être néfaste, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Il écouterait, refuserait et s'enfuirait ! C'était absolument parfait comme plan. En plus de ça, il devait avouer que la mine soucieuse de son aîné le touchait tout de même un tant soit peu. Il n'était pas si insensible que ça non plus. Faire face à un tel jeune homme complètement désespéré... Il était difficilement concevable de refuser la moindre concession. Sur ce point là, Ryo était sûrement l'un des seuls à savoir arborer sa mine la plus adorable pour faire flancher son cadet, quelle que soit la situation et quelle que soit la demande. Tout comme il savait l'atteindre même à travers sa carapace de blagues lorsqu'il se dotait de son air le plus sérieux et le plus grave, tout simplement parce que Yuya ne résistait jamais à autant de maturité, qu'il ne résistait jamais à autant d'intensité au creux de ses prunelles et qu'il était de coutume qu'il rende les armes, avant même que Ryo ne commence à lui demander ce qu'il désirait.

Ca, c'était uniquement parce que Nishikido était relativement mignon. Tegoshi préférait dire "relativement" parce qu'il rappelait ainsi qu'il aimait avant tout les femmes. Ce à quoi Ryo répliquait généralement qu'il était plutôt relativement beau et non mignon ! Yuya finissait toujours par hausser des épaules, pouffant dans son coin pendant que Nishikido maugréait qu'il était un homme, un vrai ! De toutes les manières, écouter ne l'engageait à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait bien faire un petit effort pour l'adorable petit Ryo totalement perdu qui se trouvait juste devant lui, qui le suppliait de ses yeux larmoyants et tombants auxquels il ne savait définitivement pas dire non. Nul doute que Nishikido ne l'avait pas quitté du regard dans le but précis d'en arriver à cette capitulation chez son cadet, comme il savait si bien le faire. Nul doute également que Tegoshi arbora alors une mine dépitée dans le seul but de rappeler qu'il détestait se montrer aussi faible devant son aîné.

- Bon. Souffla difficilement Yuya, prenant soudainement note du souffle irrégulier qui s'échappait de sa poitrine tandis que ses yeux essayaient de fuir ceux de son aîné, sans succès. Je suppose que je peux au moins écouter ce qui t'arrive, n'est-ce pas ? Mais que ce soit bien clair, je n'ai pas encore dit oui à quoi que ce soit ! Appuya fermement Tegoshi, prenant ses précautions.

- Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Répondit Ryo, un immense sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres, chassant la mine de chien battu qui s'y était égarée jusqu'à maintenant alors que ses prunelles noires brûlaient d'une intensité palpable.

- Racontes un peu au lieu de crâner ! Répliqua farouchement Yuya, le pouls bien plus élevé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être et une teinte rosâtre persistante sur ses pommettes.

Nishikido le fixa de son regard pénétrant pendant encore un instant, juste de quoi se délecter du frisson qu'il réussit à arracher au plus jeune avant de se relever, relâchant également les bras de son cadet. Cadet qui l'observa alors commencer à faire les cents pas, juste sous ses yeux, la panique semblant avoir reprit ses droits sur la pauvre âme de M. Nishikido. Ses mains dessinaient des formes totalement inexistantes dans les airs autour de lui, ses pieds martelant le sol avec empressement. A bien y réfléchir, il avait l'allure d'un fou, ce que Yuya se garda bien de lui faire part, préférant gonfler ses joues à la manière d'un hamster, regrettant d'ores et déjà d'avoir accepté d'écouter l'histoire de cet énergumène. Levant discrètement les yeux au ciel, il attendit patiemment que Ryo ne remette ses idées en place, cherchant apparemment les bons mots pour expliquer la situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Ses doigts s'approchèrent de ses tempes, les massant un instant avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre enfin.

- Déjà, sache que je ne pensais absolument pas que ça en arriverait là ! Le prévint alors Nishikido, pesant ses mots. Je... Je m'ennuyais vois-tu, j'étais vraiment dans l'absence totale de choses à faire. Alors... Alors j'ai été voir Pi, pas pour l'embêter hein ! S'empressa de se justifier le plus vieux, les sourcils froncés, soucieux. Je voulais juste avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler tu vois. Il venait de découvrir un site... Pour faire des rencontres sur internet. Un sourire quelque peu rusé s'afficha l'espace d'une seconde sur les lèvres de Ryo, sautant aux yeux de Yuya qui le prit en note. Un truc idiot sur comment rencontrer l'âme sœur etc. C'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds tu aurais dû voir sa tête, il était tout gêné, prétextant qu'il y avait atterri par accident... Le grand et sage Yamashita-kun !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Interrogea prudemment Tegoshi, attentif devant la note taquine qui venait de traverser le regard de son aîné.

- Ben... Ryo laissa un éclat de rire lui échapper avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, serrant ses paupières closes comme un enfant, ce que Yuya trouva absolument adorable soi-dit en passant. C'était pour rire hein ! Je te promets que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il tomberait dans le panneau mais... J'ai... Comme il avait l'air plus intéressé qu'il ne l'avouait... J'ai... Enfin... Comment dire...

Nishikido plongea un instant son regard soudain fripon mais honteux dans celui grand ouvert de Yuya qui commençait à avoir une idée totalement saugrenue qui lui trottait dans la tête, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il soit dans le faux. Non ? Non, Ryo n'avait tout de même pas osé en arriver là ? D'accord, il s'ennuyait apparemment énormément à ce moment-là mais il n'aurait tout de même pas eu l'idée absolument débile d'en arriver à ce stade-là de l'idiotie qui semblait vouloir depuis déjà quelque temps prendre possession de sa caboche ! Ses prunelles écarquillées ne le quittaient plus, comme pour le supplier de démentir sur le champ les pensées calomnieuses qu'avait Tegoshi. Ryo quant à lui, ne cessait plus d'être secoué par des petits rires nerveux, cherchant apparemment à faire reculer le moment tant attendu où il cracherait enfin le morceau. Soudain...

- Rika-chan... Souffla Nishikido, un fou rire à peine dissimulé au coin de sa bouche.

- Nan... Murmura Yuya, consterné.

- Rika-chan... Répéta Ryo, incapable de continuer sans pouffer de rire.

- Nan... Répéta Tegoshi, la mâchoire s'affaissant vers le bas.

- Si. Capitula alors le plus vieux, se mordant violemment la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Nan. Refusa d'admettre le plus jeune.

- Si ! Affirma joyeusement Ryo, un immense sourire s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- ET T'ES FIER DE TOI ? S'époumona aussitôt Yuya, ses pensées ayant enfin repris le sens de la circulation dans son esprit.

- NAN ! Brailla Nishikido, apparemment outré en le foudroyant d'un regard noir de jais. Enfin... au début, j'avoue que si, un peu, beaucoup même. Toi aussi t'aurais été fier si ton leader était tombé aussi facilement dans un piège que tu lui aurais tendu ! Se défendit comme il put Ryo, un air soucieux de nouveau placardé sur le visage. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'attacherait à elle moi ! C'était juste pour m'amuser ! Tu savais toi qu'il était passionné par les arts décoratifs ? Qui se soucie de trucs pareils à part Rika-chan et lui franchement ?

- Tu es... Commença Yuya, ne pouvant s'empêcher de vouloir l'entendre de vive voix et clairement cette fois-ci.

- Rika-chan. Révéla Ryo, un sourire espiègle tiquant ses lèvres et le bout de son nez.

Tegoshi dut l'avouer, après tant de fois où il avait essayé d'apprendre les règles pour entuber un ami à Nishikido, après tant d'échecs, après tant de crises de nerf devant l'absence totale de talent chez son aîné, l'élève venait finalement de dépasser le maître. En beauté ! Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le dévisager, totalement éberlué, totalement ébranlé. La dulcinée de Yamashita-kun, la femme de sa vie, l'élue de son cœur était... Ryo. L'idée grimpait, progressivement, dans son corps, porté par un autre sentiment qui commençait à le prendre à la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, créant des soubresauts dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il essayait de le réfréner. Ses yeux fixaient Nishikido, toujours occupé à faire les cents pas devant lui, arborant inlassablement ce demi-sourire sournois qu'il tentait à peine de dissimuler et Yuya ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de l'imaginer, assis devant son ordinateur, créant le profil de Rika-chan tandis qu'un rire narquois et puissant s'élevait sadiquement dans les airs alors qu'il appuyait finalement sur la touche « entrée ». Tout comme il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'imaginer Yamashita, une légère teinte rosâtre sur les pommettes alors qu'il essayait de calmer les battements amourachés de son cœur pour essayer de rester stoïque et calme, malgré le petit sourire timide et penaud qui cherchait à émerger contre ses lèvres. Tout comme il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'imaginer les hurlements qui naîtraient dans les couloirs de cet immeuble quand leur leader découvrirait le pot-aux-roses.

Et bientôt, ce fut un hurlement de rire que Yuya ne put s'empêcher d'émettre, alors qu'il sentait ses prunelles lui brûler horriblement, prises d'assaut par des larmes. Tapant violemment du pied sur le sol, il essaya de toutes ses forces de contenir le tout contre le creux de ses mains, plaquées contre sa bouche mais ce ne fut absolument pas suffisant. La simple idée... De voir Rika-chan en Ryo Nishikido le faisait s'écrouler de rire ! Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, le corps sautant dans tous les sens pendant que Ryo s'était arrêté de faire les cents pas, les mains posées sur les hanches alors que ses yeux s'abattaient avec noirceur sur son cadet, le voyant s'apprêter à hurler quelque chose.

- TU... TU ES... TU ES RIKA-CHAN ! TU ES RIKA-CHAN ! TU ES RIKA-CHAN ! Commença alors à s'époumoner Yuya, complètement écroulé de rire.

Toutefois, il ne put continuer longtemps ainsi, une main se plaquant soudainement sur sa bouche pour le forcer au silence. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que Ryo ne désirait apparemment pas que son secret soit hurlé sur tous les toits ! Pour ça, il était prêt à tout, comme par exemple à se jeter sur son cadet pour le hisser sur une de ses épaules, une main occupée à lui barricader la bouche quitte à se prendre tous les postillons et les jurons que Tegoshi cherchait à évacuer de toutes les manières possibles, l'autre main s'accrochant fermement à la veste de Yuya, le maintenant contre sa taille malgré les mouvements de jambes que le plus jeune effectuait dans tous les sens et de toutes ses forces.

Malgré un poids assez lourd qui se débattait farouchement tel une jeune princesse en détresse, Ryo se précipita vers les toilettes d'où il était arrivé initialement, traînant avec lui son cadet. Jetant des coups d'œil affolés autour de lui sur toute la longueur qui le séparait des cabines, il s'engouffra dans la première qu'il croisa avant de poser le colis qu'il tenait toujours contre l'une des parois. Gardant une main contre la bouche hurlante silencieusement de Yuya, il s'activa à l'aide de son autre main pour enclencher le verrou. Une fois réglé, il fit face à Tegoshi, donc les prunelles noirâtres lançaient des éclairs dont même Zeus aurait eu un frisson de peur alors que son souffle heurtait la peau de Ryo comme s'il cherchait à la faire fondre sous sa chaleur. Seul point noir à la colère de Yuya : ses rires, qui n'avaient point cessé depuis l'instant où Nishikido lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Au contraire, d'ailleurs, si ses prunelles lançaient des éclairs, elles pleuraient aussi de rire, alors que le corps entier de Tegoshi semblait inlassablement secoué de part et d'autre, échappant au contrôle de son aîné.

Seule solution pour l'empêcher de gigoter : se presser contre lui ! Ce que Nishikido ne tarda pas à faire, collant son propre corps à celui de son cadet, tout en gardant sa main contre ses lèvres. L'effet fut radical, le pauvre Tegoshi se calma en l'espace d'un quart de seconde, se raidissant totalement à l'approche de Ryo alors que ses prunelles s'écarquillaient à outrance, semblant hurler des "TU ES FOU TU ES FOU" à tout va. Si le corps de Yuya sembla devenir une branche de bois en une seconde top chrono, sa voix elle sembla dérailler totalement, montant dans des aigus que Nishikido ne connaissait même pas avant que son très cher cadet ne les lui fasse découvrir par la force des choses. Les mains de Tegoshi s'abattaient avec perte et fracas contre ses avant-bras de son aîné qui se pencha tout contre lui, réduisant la distance déjà très peu raisonnable qui distançait leurs deux visages. Une fois après avoir ancré ses prunelles d'un noir intense dans celles furibondes de Yuya, Ryo porta sa main encore libre contre sa bouche, posant son index levé vers le ciel contre ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire.

- Chut ! Gronda-t-il, refusant de délivrer la bouche de Tegoshi, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui cracher quelques mots.

- TuvastefairemassacrerRika-chant'esfoutuRika-chanilvat'arracherlesyeuxRika-chanRika-chan...

- Tu te tais sinon je te jette dans la cuvette et je tire la chasse ! Brailla le plus vieux, le regard menaçant.

Comme preuve de sa bonne foi, Yuya leva les mains en l'air, sans pour autant s'empêcher de foudroyer son aîné des yeux au passage. Finalement, Ryo libéra progressivement les lèvres à présent quelques peu rougies de Tegoshi, restant malgré tout à la même distance exiguë que précédemment. La main du plus vieux resta contre le cou du plus jeune, la paume dirigée contre la joue de ce dernier. Ils s'observèrent pendant de longues et interminables minutes, alors que le souffle étrangement précipité de Yuya se répercutait contre celui chaud et brûlant de Nishikido, dont les prunelles semblaient s'affoler devant la distance disparue entre elles et le visage du cadet, comme si le spectacle était supportable dans la limite du possible du moment qu'il restait à distance raisonnable. Si les toilettes ne possédaient pas de chauffage, à eux tout seuls, les deux jeunes hommes venaient de s'assurer une promesse de chaleur continue, ce qui sembla sauter aux yeux de Ryo, alors que Tegoshi effleurait précipitamment les lèvres de son aîné du regard, apparemment perturbé par leur soudaine approche de façon si familière avant de se noyer dans celui de leur propriétaire. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire dès maintenant, sinon la situation risquait fort de prendre une tournure des plus inattendues. Et pour ce qui était des répliques cinglantes, Yuya pouvait se vanter d'en être un maître en la matière.

- Tu vas te faire massacrer. M-a-s-s-a-c-r-e-r ! Se délecta-t-il joyeusement, détachant chaque lettre avec un sadisme brillant au creux de ses prunelles. Il va t'arracher les yeux, les doigts, les onnnngles, les entrailles ! Personne ne retrouvera plus jamais ton corps tellement il t'aura découpé en petits morceaux et éparpillé dans la nature ! Tu serviras de repas aux rats et aux chats errants !

- Non ! Répondit posément Ryo, bien trop posément pour que ça ne semble point louche aux yeux de son cadet. Il ne m'arrivera absolument rien parce que tu vas m'aider !

- Dans tes rêves ! Tu t'es fourré tout seul dans ce pétrin, à toi de t'en sortir ! Répliqua farouchement Yuya, un sourire d'adieu sur les lèvres.

- Tu crois ça ? Souffla dangereusement, Nishikido dont la proximité commençait à produire un effet des plus dérangeants chez Tegoshi.

- Craches ton venin qu'on en finisse ! Grogna ce dernier, pressé de s'extirper de cette fichue cabine.

- Le mois dernier... La précieuse plante que Pi voulait offrir à sa mère et qui a malheureusement vu sa vie se finir brutalement après qu'un inconnu ait libéré son besoin pressant dessus... Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? Interrogea mielleusement le plus vieux, un sourire rusé s'étirant d'ores et déjà contre ses lèvres.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! S'empressa de se justifier Yuya, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment justement.

- Pi a toujours dit que s'il trouvait le coupable, il le broierait de ses propres mains... Rappela subtilement Nishikido, d'une voix doucereuse.

- C'est pas moi je te dis ! S'exclama aussitôt Tegoshi, une moue affolée sur le visage.

- A d'autres ! Je me souviens que juste avant que Pi ne retrouve sa plante dans un tel état, tu courais partout en hurlant que tu allais exploser sous le besoin urgent que tu avais d'aller aux toilettes !

- Et j'y suis allé, baka ! Répliqua farouchement Yuya. Je sais encore faire la différence entre des toilettes et une plante verte !

- Tu y serais allé... Rectifia joyeusement Ryo. Si Koyama ne t'avais pas enfermé dans la salle nous étant réservé, tu te serais empressé d'y aller !

Ce qui trahit Tegoshi fut sûrement l'espèce de hoquet étouffé et aigu qui s'extirpa maladroitement de sa gorge subitement sèche avant qu'il ne plaque expressément sa main contre sa bouche, espérant naïvement interdire un quelconque sursaut de conscience de se montrer. Il était déjà trop tard malheureusement. Il suffisait ne serait-ce que d'effleurer l'immense rictus qui sévissait à présent sur le visage victorieux de Nishikido, dont le regard seul hurlait sa jouissance tel un rapace savourerait d'ores et déjà son repas, prisonnier de ses griffes, juste sous son corps. Ryo avait gagné et il s'en léchait d'ores et déjà les babines, son ricanement totalement imbu de lui-même se répercutant contre les parois de la cabine dans laquelle il s'était enfermé avec sa victime. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Yuya acceptait plus que sévèrement sa défaite. C'était assez reconnu dans le pays, même mondialement, Yuya Tegoshi était mauvais joueur. Il l'était dans des jeux auxquels il jouait pour la toute première fois tout comme dans les domaines où il était expert... Surtout dans les domaines où il était expert.

Justement, le ver de terre qui se tenait face à lui venait de le battre à plates coutures sur un terrain sur lequel il régnait depuis bien longtemps déjà. Autant dire que la pilule avait un mal fou à se frayer un chemin au creux de sa gorge serrée. D'ailleurs, alors qu'ils se dévisageaient depuis maintenant quelques instants, Tegoshi commençait réellement à se montrer colérique. Ses joues s'étaient gonflées à outrance, butant contre la paume de main toujours plaquée contre sa bouche tandis que ses yeux ressemblaient bien plus à deux vipères prêtes à infecter leur proie de leur venin mortel, ne cessant de fixer son aîné avec une rage qui grimpait progressivement dans ses veines. Rage dont Ryo semblait se délecter, comme à son habitude. La proximité les encombrant semblait avoir été momentanément oubliée, remplacée par un Yuya fulminant et un Nishikido plus que fier de son coup ! D'ailleurs, comme pour démontrer dans un dernier élan de sadisme son emprise sur le cadet, Ryo se pencha un peu plus près de son visage, ricanant devant les prunelles du plus jeune qui s'écarquillaient à mesure qu'il s'approchait, lançant des éclairs de rage dans sa direction.

Avec une douceur qui n'avait pour seul but que de torturer Yuya, Nishikido leva la main vers ses deux joues gonflées, avant de poser ses doigts de part et d'autres de ces dernières, appuyant dessus avec un immense sourire victorieux. Sourire victorieux qui, il fallait le souligner, se rétracta quelque peu quand Tegoshi prit un malin plaisir à lui postillonner dessus, assorti d'un bruit qui ressemblait plus à une trompette rouillée qu'autre chose. Nishikido eut beau fermer les yeux à temps, ça ne sauva point ses pauvres lèvres et ses pauvres joues, qu'il dut essuyer à contrecœur pendant que son très cher cadet se léchait la lèvre inférieure, récupérant ce qui lui appartenait ici et là. Cette fois, Yuya s'était lui aussi doté d'un rictus rusé et Ryo revint aussitôt à la charge, posant cette fois son index sur les lèvres chaudes et humides du plus jeune, l'empêchant ainsi de réitérer sa basse besogne. Une lutte acharnée mais silencieuse débuta alors, pendant laquelle Tegoshi fit de son mieux pour souffler voire cracher à travers le doigt de Nishikido tandis que ce dernier se mettait à agiter le visage de son cadet de droite à gauche à l'aide de sa main, ayant toujours pour emprise les joues du plus jeune.

L'enjeu étant ? A vrai dire, les deux énergumènes n'en savaient fichtrement rien mais tant qu'aucun des deux n'était décidé à se montrer un tant soit peu adulte, l'autre n'arrêterait sûrement pas. Finalement, ce fut Tegoshi qui capitula, plusieurs longues et interminables minutes plus tard... Oh pas par preuve de maturité mais bel et bien parce que le souffle venait à lui manquer et que des étoiles bleutées avaient envahi son champ de vision. Manquant à moitié de s'étouffer tout seul, Yuya dut admettre sa défaite, ce qui ne l'empêcha en aucun cas de fulminer de rage dans son coin. Les lèvres de Ryo s'étirèrent en une mince mais longue ligne de taquinerie alors que ses prunelles se régalaient de leur victoire sur le cadet.

- J'ai gagné ! Chantonna joyeusement Nishikido. Tu croyais peut-être que je n'avais pas remarqué ta mine honteuse et rougissante ce jour-là ? Tu te cachais comme tu le pouvais derrière la porte quand Pi s'est mis à hurler de colère... Et tu ne couinais plus en parlant de besoin urgent !

- ZE vais te mazacrer ! Jura Tegoshi, la bouche toujours emprisonnée entre les doigts de Ryo et ses joues gonflées.

- Oh mais je n'attends que ça ! Fredonna le plus vieux, ricanant avec légèreté. Tu peux me massacrer, me mordre, me baver dessus, me postillonner dessus si ça te chante. J'ai gagné que tu le veuilles ou non !

- T'es qu'un mauvais joueur ! Se défendit farouchement Yuya.

- Alors ? Interrogea mielleusement Ryo sans prêter la moindre attention aux mots de son cadet.

- Alors quoi ? Cracha Tegoshi, peu enclin à se montrer compréhensif.

- Tu vas m'aider ou pas ? Questionna finalement Nishikido, ses prunelles brûlantes et pénétrantes gardaient prisonnières celles fulminantes de colère de Yuya.

- Ai-je seulement le choix ? Maugréa ce dernier, cyniquement.

- Non ! A moins que tu veuilles finir découpé en petits morceaux ? Révéla enfin Ryo, la joie s'affichant sur chaque pan de son visage. Allez viens, il faut qu'on établisse un plan d'attaque contre le méchant ogre qui risque de nous massacrer tous les deux... Dit le plus vieux tout en relâchant son cadet pour lui enserrer une épaule, le gardant malgré tout contre lui, les entraînant en dehors de la cabine puis des toilettes.

- Ne me traite pas comme un enfant espèce d'orang-outan qui rampe sur le sol ! S'exclama aussitôt Yuya, essayant de le repousser.

- Tegoshi-kun ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses manières de s'adresser à ton sempai ! Celui qui t'a tout appris ! Gronda alors Nishikido, bombant le torse comme pour s'élever sur un piédestal qu'il aurait lui-même créé.

- Nishikido-kun... Répondit solennisent le cadet, un léger sourire mutin au coin des lèvres. Je crois que tu confonds avec Massu ! LUI, il m'a tout appris. Toi... C'est plus une question d'observation qu'autre chose !

Tegoshi n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que son aîné ne le bombarde d'un de ses fameux regards noirs et brûlants, auquel Yuya répondit bien vite en lui tirant la langue de manière grossière et en aucun cas de façon adulte. Ryo aurait sans doute adoré lui répliquer de tendres mots qui auraient sonné terriblement cinglants chez le cadet mais ils n'avaient plus le temps pour de pareilles mesquineries. C'est ainsi que Nishikido entreprit de raconter en détail et depuis le début l'histoire de la fameuse Rika/Ryo et de sa rencontre avec Yamashita. Tout avait commencé il y a trois ou quatre mois, apprit Yuya. Juste après qu'il ait surprit Tomohisa un brin gêné et émoustillé devant le site ridicule pour rencontrer l'âme sœur, Nishikido s'était retrouvé devant son écran d'ordinateur. Lui-même ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi, ni comment. "Une bassesse parmi tant d'autres" pour citer le chanteur, dont la culpabilité avait tout de même un mal fou à se montrer, bien dissimulée sous ses rictus malicieux.

Apparemment, il y avait aussi un peu de la faute à Tegoshi puisque ce dernier lui avait balancé la journée même que l'élève ne pourrait jamais dépasser le maître et qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'entuber son entourage aussi bien que le cadet. Avant même d'avoir compris dans quoi il mettait les pieds, comme pour prouver le contraire, Nishikido s'était retrouvé en train de dialoguer avec Yamashita, sous le faux pseudonyme de Rika, jeune femme de vingt-trois ans qui sortait d'une rupture difficile avec son petit ami qu'elle avait aimé depuis le collège. C'était un pur miracle que Tomohisa se soit intéressé à elle, ou lui plutôt. Miracle, ou mauvaise chance. Sitôt leur première conversation terminée, le leader des NEWS avait cherché à la recontacter, pour la plus grande surprise mais aussi jouissance mesquine de Ryo qui avait sûrement hurlé de joie en découvrant que son ami était tombé dans le panneau avec tant de facilité. Yuya l'imaginait déjà se pavaner dans son salon, se prenant pour le plus grand malin du monde. Si seulement à l'époque, Nishikido avait su qu'il perdrait bien vite le contrôle de la situation...

En effet, au fil des semaines, des mois, Yamashita s'était en quelque sorte amouraché (ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés) pour la fameuse Rika et Ryo avait eu un mal fou à suivre. Tout avait dérapé, aujourd'hui même, alors que Tomohisa avait proposé une première rencontre, en l'occasion de la St Valentin. Seul point noir au tableau...

- Tu es un homme ! Fit remarquer Yuya, les sourcils froncés.

- Un homme qui fait tourner la tête de milliers de femmes ! Répliqua cyniquement le plus vieux.

- Enfin d'après ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent, tu ne serais pas allé faire un tour dans une clinique chirurgicale ces derniers temps, ne ? Glissa le plus jeune, taquin.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu insinues, le lémurien ! Gronda aussitôt Ryo, pointant un doigt menaçant vers son cadet qui s'asseyait sur le canapé, levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis un homme, un vrai !

- Entendu Rika ! Alors que vas-tu faire ? Interrogea subtilement Tegoshi, un sourire rusé sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que NOUS allons faire ! Rectifia sournoisement Nishikido, ses yeux plissés fixant Yuya qui se mettait à grogner. N'oublie pas qu'on est dans le même bateau matelot ! Si je coule, tu coules et compte sur moi pour t'entraîner le plus loin possible avec moi !

- Oh ça je veux bien te croire sur parole espèce de traître ! Cracha Tegoshi, une grimace sur le visage.

- Hé si t'avais accepté de m'aider dès le début, je n'aurais pas été obligé d'en venir aux menaces ! Mais t'es si coriace ! Si têtu ! S'exclama Ryo, l'air presque penaud. Fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour sauver ma peau !

- Si t'avais gardé tes doigts bien au chaud au lieu de les poser sur ton clavier, on n'en serait pas là ! Se plaignit Yuya.

- Avoue que t'es déçu de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Se défendit farouchement Nishikido.

- Pas du tout ! S'offusqua aussitôt Tegoshi, outré.

Un silence quelque peu renfrogné s'imprégna dans la pièce, alors qu'ils maugréaient chacun dans leur coin. Finalement, Ryo s'assit également sur le canapé, aux côtés de Yuya, en tapant du pied sur le sol, soucieux. Ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux ne cessaient d'être agitées de haut en bas. Son cadet lui jeta un regard, soupirant longuement. Il faisait presque pitié, ainsi torturé par le sort qui allait sûrement être le sien et dont Tegoshi serait également victime s'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de s'en sortir.

- Tu pourrais simplement refuser ! Proposa Yuya, les sourcils froncés.

- Il faudrait une sacré bonne raison vu la passion avec laquelle je lui ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant ! Les "Je voudrais tellement te rencontrer" et les "J'aimerai voir à quoi tu ressembles" à tout va ! Ronchonna Ryo, les lèvres pincées.

- T'as pas fait dans la dentelle à ce que je vois. Lança Tegoshi, un éclat de rire en travers de la gorge.

- J'ai été parfait, parfait ! Se délecta Nishikido, un immense sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

- Oui enfin... Jusqu'à maintenant ! Rectifia Yuya, une moue fuyante sur le visage.

- Erreur de calcul ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il désirerait la rencontrer. Il est plus romantique que je ne le pensais ! Se plaignit Ryo.

- Et toi t'es plus mesquin que je ne le pensais ! Révéla Tegoshi, ayant du mal à se retenir de rire.

- N'oublie pas qu'on y passe tous les deux avant la fin de la journée si tu n'as pas une idée ! Rappela Nishikido, sentant que son cadet s'éloignait lentement du sujet initial.

- T'as ton ordinateur sur toi ? Interrogea Yuya, l'air songeur.

Ryo répondit positivement de la tête. Tegoshi lui jeta un regard illuminé avant de lui faire signe de le suivre, se relevant précipitamment. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les affaires du plus vieux, pour que ce dernier se munisse de son portable avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, prenant une direction des plus inattendue. Aussitôt qu'il comprit où ils se rendaient, Ryo commença à ralentir le rythme, l'air soucieux. Yuya eut beau le tirer plusieurs fois par la manche pour lui faire comprendre d'avancer, il commença à ronchonner.

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on se dirige très exactement vers l'endroit où se trouve notre leader décapiteur ? Interrogea subitement Nishikido, la mine soupçonneuse.

- On va donner une bonne excuse à Rika pour qu'elle ne puisse pas venir au rendez-vous ! Répondit simplement Tegoshi, fier de lui.

- Et quel est le rapport entre ça et le fait qu'on s'approche de Pi ? Questionna Ryo, le ton pressant.

- Plus on sera près, mieux on pourra observer ses réactions et répondre en conséquence, allez viens ! Lui assura Yuya, le tirant une énième fois à sa suite.

Ils parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la salle où se trouvait Tomohisa, s'arrêtant juste devant la porte entrouverte. Se renvoyant des index posés contre leurs lèvres en se grognant des "Chut" à tout va pendant plusieurs minutes, Yuya et Ryo finirent par décider de s'allonger ici. Après tout, le bâtiment était quasiment désert aujourd'hui, seuls des idiots tels qu'eux avaient eu la ridicule idée de venir. Pénétrer dans la pièce était bien trop dangereux, Yamashita risquait de découvrir le pot-aux-roses en reliant les deux énergumènes devant lui et l'ordinateur qu'ils tenaient à la femme avec qui il était en train de dialoguer. Tegoshi fut le premier à rejoindre le sol, rampant avec prudence jusqu'aux quelques centimètres d'écarts entre la porte et son entrebâillement. Risquant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il découvrit Tomohisa, qui n'avait à vrai dire pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que Yuya l'avait quitté. Le jeune leader tenait toujours avec autant d'entrain son ordinateur entre ses mains, semblant se lamenter sur son pauvre sort.

S'accordant un immense sourire malicieux, Tegoshi agita sa main en l'air, pour faire signe à Ryo que la voie était libre. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé, c'est que ce dernier s'assit avec autant de nonchalance sur son propre corps, plus précisément sur le bas de son dos ! La surprise fut de taille, lui arrachant d'ailleurs un cri de surprise, parfaitement étouffé par la main de Nishikido qui vint de nouveau s'échouer contre sa bouche à la toute dernière seconde. Commençant à respirer de plus en plus fort et bruyamment, Yuya foudroya littéralement son aîné de ses prunelles noires intenses. Aîné qui agitait la tête de droite à gauche, semblant chantonner silencieusement alors qu'un immense sourire fripon trônait sur ses lèvres et qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à éviter de le regarder dans les yeux. Fulminant de rage, tremblant de colère, Tegoshi s'apprêtait à grogner quand Ryo lui fit signe de se taire, non sans avoir laissé échapper au préalable un ricanement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus taquin. Non, quelque part il avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de commettre un meurtre ! Il l'étriperait plus tard, pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Toutefois, il était dans l'obligation d'admettre que se concentrer alors qu'on se trouvait avec un Ryo Nishikido assis sur le dos n'était pas vraiment le meilleur environnement pour travailler ! Non pas que son aîné l'écrasait ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, c'était juste terriblement dérangeant d'un point de vue éthique ! D'un point de vue moral ! Non ? Rah ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées, il devait donner tout ce qu'il avait pour sauver sa peau, et non s'attarder sur la chaleur qui semblait justement le faire s'embraser au niveau du bas de son dos ! Posant une de ses mains contre l'un des genoux de Ryo qui l'entourait, à la hauteur de sa poitrine, il fit de son mieux pour se retourner, foudroyant son aîné des yeux.

- T'es prêt ? Cracha-t-il, ayant un mal fou à ne pas se montrer colérique.

- C'est quand tu veux ! Balança sensuellement le plus vieux, les prunelles étincelantes de malice.

Tegoshi le fixa d'un air ahuri, totalement interdit, pendant un long instant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lancer des répliques remplies de sous-entendus ! A quoi diable pouvait bien penser cet idiot ? Levant les yeux au ciel tout en jurant tout bas, il reporta son attention sur Yamashita, ayant la désagréable sensation que ses joues s'étaient enflammées, que la température de son corps entier s'était embrasée d'ailleurs. Le ricanement qui lui parvint aux oreilles ne fit absolument rien pour la lui ôter, lui arrachant plusieurs jurons en guise de réponse. Fermant les yeux pour essayer de faire le vide dans son esprit, il inspira et expira à maintes reprises, le temps que les battements affolés de son cœur ne daignent un tant soit peu se calmer.

- Envoie : Je suis vraiment confuse mais je crois que ça ne va pas pouvoir être possible pour ce soir. Ordonna-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

- T'es sûr ? S'assura Ryo, taquin, s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le corps de Tegoshi, s'y frottant de manière désinvolte alors qu'il arrachait un hoquet muet à son cadet qui ne put que se cogner le front contre le sol pour s'empêcher de lui envoyer son poing en pleine face.

- Tu la fermes et t'écris ! S'énerva aussitôt le plus jeune, fulminant dans son coin.

- Okayyyy, tout doux ! Chantonna Nishikido, riant comme un enfant qui savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait pas puni pour ses mauvaises actions. C'est fait ! Ah il répond déjà ! S'exclama le plus vieux, presque choqué devant une telle rapidité.

- Il s'est entiché de sa Rika ! Répliqua sèchement Yuya, dépité de sa pauvre condition.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Yamashita, le plus jeune surprit son leader en train de tapoter sur son clavier avec un réel empressement, la mine soucieuse et les traits serrés.

- "Pourquoi ça ? Je croyais que tu étais pressée qu'on se rencontre." Ah il met plein de simley c'est trop adorable, quoi qu'un peu pitoyable ! Commenta inutilement Ryo, la tête penchée sur le côté et les yeux plissés.

- Ecris : Mon ancien petit ami m'a appelée... Dicta Tegoshi, essayant inutilement de son côté d'oublier qui se trouvait assis aussi près de son postérieur !

- Envoyé ! Répondit joyeusement le plus vieux. Dis, t'as pas l'air très à l'aise ? Fit subitement remarquer Nishikido.

- Nan, tu crois ? Cracha aussitôt Yuya, se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur l'expression contrariée de Yamashita.

- Il répond "Oh !".

- Oh ? Demanda Tegoshi, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh ! Dit simplement Ryo, haussant les épaules.

- Marque : Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je crois que je vais essayer de recommencer avec lui.

- T'es dur ! Fit observer Nishikido, la mine outrée.

- Qui c'est qui s'est fait passer pour une femme auprès de lui ? Hurla le plus faiblement qu'il le put Yuya, ses yeux lançant des éclairs derrière son épaule. Qui c'est qu'est assis sur son camarade qu'il a embarqué sans son accord dans ses problèmes HEIN ? Alors tu te tais et t'écris ce que je te dis !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Tegoshi risqua un coup d'œil en arrière, sursautant à moitié lorsqu'il se retrouva face au visage terriblement proche de Ryo qui s'était à moitié avachi sur lui, ses coudes posés nonchalamment sur ses omoplates. Nishikido semblait songeur, presque penaud et ils se dévisagèrent un instant, l'un totalement ahuri de se retrouver dans une telle situation, l'autre apparemment anxieux.

- Tu m'en veux d'avoir gâché ta journée ? Interrogea Ryo, une note inhabituellement sérieuse dans les prunelles qui fit vaciller la colère de son cadet, bien malgré lui.

- Bien s... Commença Tegoshi, ne sachant plus tout à fait sur quel pied danser. Nan... Répondit-il finalement, d'une sincérité douteuse.

- Tu m'en veux ! Affirma soudain Nishikido, l'air ennuyé.

- Puisque je te dis que non ! Répliqua plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu Tegoshi. Arrête de me fixer avec cet air-là s'il te plait !

- Quel air ? S'enquit le plus vieux.

- Cet air de chien battu ! Se plaignit Yuya.

- Tu m'en veux vraiment, ne ? Se tourmenta Ryo, le visage sombre.

- Nishikido-kun... Souffla Tegoshi, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Avoue que tu t'es montré quelque peu entreprenant aujourd'hui... Tenta maladroitement le plus jeune.

- Je voulais juste passer la journée avec toi ! Révéla soudainement Nishikido, l'air abattu.

- He ? S'exclama Yuya, interloqué.

Ryo le dévisageait à présent avec ce regard, qu'il ne réservait généralement que pour les photoshoots, où là en contrepartie il pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie. Ce fameux regard, qui avait la terrifiante capacité de vous souffler le cœur après une explosion de sentiments qui sévissait au creux de votre poitrine. Ce fameux regard, qui suffisait à maintenir vos jambes là où elles se trouvaient à l'instant précis où vous le croisiez. Ce fameux regard, qui ne vous délivrait que lorsque son propriétaire le décidait, ayant votre sort à sa guise. Ce fameux regard, qui faisait flageoler votre corps, embrumait vos sens et mettait la pagaille dans votre âme. Ce regard d'une intensité brûlante et pénétrante, qui transperçait votre peau après l'avoir faite s'embraser. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'y être immunisé, de pouvoir le braver sans craindre ses foudres. Yuya, lui, n'en faisait absolument pas partie ! Les quelques fois où il s'y était frotté avaient été seulement l'occasion pour lui de mordre la poussière le plus rapidement possible, incapable de résister devant ce puits sans fond, ténébreux et dérangeant. A chaque fois, il y avait sombré avant même que l'idée d'une quelconque résistance ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

Aujourd'hui, ce fut la même chose ! Son cœur s'était emballé avant même qu'il ne le conçoive, créant une symphonie criarde à ses tympans. Ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes bien vite, désireuses de lancer des appels d'aide pour que l'air soit de nouveau fourni aux pauvres neurones de Tegoshi, qui avaient un mal fou à suivre la cadence des événements, et ce depuis déjà quelques heures. Ses prunelles quant à elles, refusaient catégoriquement de quitter ce gouffre sans fin, enivrant. Comment auraient-elles pu de toute manière, quand leur propriétaire n'en avait que moyennement envie ? Toutefois, il ne sombra pas comme ça lui était déjà arrivé maintes et maintes fois, un détail des plus inattendus se mêlant à l'instant qui sévissait. Pour être honnête, Tegoshi ne comprit que partiellement ce qui arriva. Il prit note de la porte qui s'ouvrit soudainement devant lui, le forçant à quitter des yeux son aîné pour s'évertuer à se concentrer sur ce qui venait de se frayer un chemin dans son petit coin de paradis. Tomohisa Yamashita. Une sonnette d'alarme s'enclencha aussitôt quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, comme pour lui hurler que c'était un élément dangereux qui venait d'arriver. Pour le coup, sa mâchoire s'abaissa de nouveau vers le bas, mais pas pour la même manière que précédemment, quand les prunelles bouillantes de Ryo le dévisageaient encore. Il sentit vaguement le corps qui était encore avachi sur le sien se mettre à trembler.

Yamashita était devant eux, les mains posées négligemment sur ses hanches, la tête penchée sur le côté, perplexe.

- Je peux savoir quelle mouche vous a piqués pour que vous vous traîniez ainsi par terre ? Interrogea prudemment le leader, l'air incrédule.

Tegoshi entendit d'une oreille lointaine Nishikido qui tentait maladroitement de bredouiller deux ou trois mots mais le cœur n'y était pas et le courage non plus. Le silence reprit donc ses droits, alors que le regard de Yamashita se posait dorénavant sur l'ordinateur portable que tenait encore Ryo. Cette fois, le doute s'imprégna définitivement dans les prunelles de Tomohisa, réveillant Yuya de sa torpeur.

- Planète désespérée ? Ici planète mère vous m'entendez ? Souffla-t-il, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur son leader qui le dévisageait, hébété.

- Ici planète vraiiiiment désespérée, je vois reçois cinq sur cinq, à vous ! Chuchota d'une voix tremblotante Nishikido, à quelques centimètres à peine de son oreille.

- Planète désespérée je n'aurais qu'un seul mot à vous dire !

- Lequel planète mère ?

- COURS ABRUTI ! S'époumona soudainement Tegoshi, se redressant d'un seul coup.

- CA EN FAIT DEUX IDIOT ! S'écria en guise de réponse Ryo, déjà relevé, son corps ayant fait une espèce de bond miraculeux lorsque son cerveau s'était enfin connecté à ses pensées.

C'est ainsi que Yamashita assista à un spectacle des plus désolants... Deux personnes censées être adultes se mettre à courir de toutes leurs forces, comme si la mort était à leurs trousses, provoquant un raffut d'enfer qui se répercuta sur chaque paroi du couloir, accompagnant les deux énergumènes dans leur course folle. Tegoshi ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir, son instinct de survie ayant déjà résolu l'énigme à sa place : tant qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans le même immeuble que Tomohisa, ils étaient morts et enterrés. Un espèce de fou furieux ne cessait d'hurler des mots à ses côtés et il mit plusieurs minutes à saisir qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Nishikido qui lui criait dans quelle direction il devait se diriger. Ce fut sans doute pour son absence d'écoute qu'il bifurqua à droite alors que Ryo prenait la gauche, que le plus vieux revint sur ses pas pour l'empoigner avec fermeté, qu'il l'embarqua finalement avec une emprise incroyable dans le bon sens.

Et par réflexe, par hasard, par il ne savait trop pourquoi et comment, les doigts de Yuya se retrouvèrent mêlés à ceux de son aîné, s'entremêlant alors qu'ils bifurquaient de nouveau au détour d'un couloir. L'étreinte s'affermit, devint presque soudée jusqu'à ce que le bras de Nishikido ne devienne plus qu'un prolongement de celui de son cadet. Ils dévalèrent plusieurs cages d'escaliers, leurs pas martelant la surface du sol avec une frénésie qu'on aurait pu juger plus que ridicule pour une affaire si légère. Après tout, quel sort pouvait bien leur réserver Yamashita ? Ce n'était pas réellement pour une plante saccagée et une petite amie imaginée qu'il allait porter atteinte à leur vie. Quoi que, il aurait certainement eu le jury en sa faveur avec les sales coups que lui avaient préparés les petits monstres qui lui servaient de camarades. Toutefois, de là à en venir à les tuer... Au pire, il grognerait, hurlerait pendant plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines mais guère plus. Les rappellerait à l'ordre de temps en temps, en leur renvoyant subtilement qu'ils avaient une dette envers lui.

En clair, rien de sérieux qui ne donne vraiment lieu à un tel acharnement. Pourtant, les deux jeunes hommes donnaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient, comme si c'était leur dernière course, comme si c'était leur ultime chance. Il y avait un peu de cette sensation, éprouvée pendant les épreuves à l'époque de l'école primaire, voire le lycée. Cette sensation que tout dépendait de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'instant précis, qu'importe que ce ne soit qu'une course d'entant, qu'il n'y ait aucun trophée ou qu'ils n'en dégagent absolument rien. Juste le faire, y croire et y mettre toutes leurs forces. C'était ainsi qu'ils couraient, des éclats de rires se faisant écho venant abattre les moindres craintes qu'il y aurait pu avoir du méchant leader pas content. C'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose, dans lequel ils mettaient malgré tout la totalité de leur être. Yuya ne sut dire à partir de quel instant exactement la sueur commença à perler sur son front, peut-être lorsqu'ils débarquèrent comme une seule et même furie dans le hall de l'immeuble, peut-être plutôt quand ils émergèrent à l'air libre, ne ralentissant aucunement leur course. Toujours était-il qu'ils amorcèrent la route qui leur faisait face en augmentant encore et toujours leur rythme, main dans la main. Un fou rire mal loti n'était pas loin, secouant la poitrine du plus jeune, l'empêchant par la même occasion de porter toute son attention sur ses pas.

De toute façon, ils ne couraient plus vraiment pour échapper à Tomohisa... Leur course effrénée prit finalement fin quelques pâtés d'immeubles plus loin, alors que le froid mordant du mois de février commençait à faire ressentir ses effets, heurtant les mèches humides sur le front et les joues de Tegoshi. Ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu d'une petite route adjacente, totalement déserte. Nishikido sembla chanceler l'espace d'un instant avant de plaquer ses paumes de main sur l'arrière de son crâne, levant le visage vers le ciel tout en poussant un cri guttural mais victorieux. Yuya riait, les genoux fléchis et les doigts s'accrochant désespérément à ses cuisses pour se maintenir debout. Toutefois, il riait, parce qu'ils avaient couru comme deux idiots et que le ridicule était parfois une bouffée d'air frais dans une journée étouffante. Il riait parce qu'à défaut de tuer, le ridicule permettait de ressentir des sensations exaltantes, revigorantes. Qu'importe après tout qu'ils soient à présent totalement hors d'haleine, ayant même du mal à tenir debout. Leurs poitrines pouvaient bien leur faire un mal de chien, leur arracher une douleur fulgurante et brûlante, leurs regards pétillaient de milles feux, incapables de se contenir. Ils parurent éclater lorsqu'ils se croisèrent enfin, reflétant la même vitalité empreinte de malice.

- C'était... Haleta Yuya, un œil fermé et l'autre plissé. C'était moins une ! S'esclaffa-t-il, son souffle haché ayant du mal à retrouver le chemin de sa poitrine. Ne ?

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Tout simplement parce que Ryo s'était contenté de le dévisager, aussi essoufflé que lui, la noirceur de ses prunelles bravant malgré tout sa respiration irrégulière. Tout simplement parce que Ryo semblait en avoir plus qu'assez de passer son temps à l'observer sans avoir le courage d'esquisser le moindre geste, alors qu'il en mourrait pourtant d'envie. Tout simplement parce que l'air devait se raréfier dans l'esprit du jeune homme, que sa raison venait de flancher pour se ranger du côté de son cœur. Tout simplement parce que Nishikido se redressa à peine le cadet avait-il fini sa phrase, s'avança dans sa direction, les lèvres serrées, le regard dur et qu'il guida les épaules de Yuya jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient heurté le mur juste derrière lui, le tout d'un seul et même mouvement. Tout simplement parce qu'avant que le moindre mot ne soit prononcé, Ryo avait abandonné ses lèvres en offrande à celles de son cadet, ses mains venant encadrer son visage d'un désir tremblotant.

La stupeur s'afficha clairement dans les prunelles écarquillées du plus jeune, qui fixaient celles de son aîné, closes. Toutefois, l'idée même de se dégager ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour le repousser ne l'effleura pas le moins du monde. Il ne sut exactement en expliquer la raison, observant simplement les faits. Il pouvait sentir l'empreinte des doigts de Ryo s'imprégner avec douceur contre la peau de son cou, de sa mâchoire. Il pouvait sentir la chair de poule courir follement après eux, les suivant à la trace comme pour chercher à baliser leur chemin, au cas où l'envie leur viendrait de repasser un beau jour. Il pouvait prendre note également de la distance raisonnable que gardait malgré tout le plus vieux entre leurs deux corps, comme si le simple fait s'approcher expressément de Yuya pouvait s'avérer fatale, comme s'il avait déjà connaissance de la défaite qui s'abattrait sur lui à l'instant même où il se risquerait à le frôler. Tegoshi n'eut pas le cœur à lui faire remarquer qu'il avait bien capitulé et abandonné ses deux petits morceaux de chairs remplis et humides contre les siens. Pour la bonne et simple raison que le pauvre petit organe ne savait plus où donner de la tête, crapahutant dans sa poitrine, battant une symphonie totalement inconnue aux tympans de son propriétaire. Propriétaire qui n'avait pas esquissé l'ombre d'un geste, restant interdit d'un bout à l'autre de l'échange.

Ryo Nishikido était en train de l'embrasser, doucement, chastement. Aurait-il dû trouver cela dérangeant ? Aurait-il dû trouver ça répugnant ? Le repousser ? Se dégager et partir en courant ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était un homme ? Parce que lui aussi ? Parce que l'accord n'avait pas été donné pour l'échange d'un baiser ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas été prévenu ? Franchement, avec tout le respect que Yuya éprouvait pour la terre entière, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de toutes les bienséances, de toutes les bonnes manières dont il aurait sans doute dû se doter, ainsi que Ryo. Honnêtement, Tegoshi n'en avait strictement rien à faire de ce que pouvait penser le monde entier. La seule chose qui l'obsédait, à cet instant précis, était l'adoration que ses lèvres semblaient elles-mêmes porter pour ses jumelles. La seule chose qui l'obsédait, était les battements entrecoupés de son cœur, battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. La seule chose qui l'obsédait, était ce demi-sourire qui cherchait depuis quelques instants la moindre opportunité pour se glisser entre les deux étaux qui le caressait chaleureusement.

Etait-ce réellement un crime d'admettre que les lèvres de Ryo étaient sans aucun doute les choses les plus douces, les plus agréables jamais effleurées par les siennes ? Etait-ce réellement un crime d'admettre qu'elles semblaient avoir été dessinées les unes exclusivement pour les autres, s'apprivoisant pour s'abandonner les unes exclusivement pour les autres, dans le plus délicat et exquis des échanges ? Etait-ce réellement un crime d'admettre que ses prunelles étaient tout simplement bien incapable de se détacher ne serait-ce qu'un instant des traits subjuguant de Ryo, de ses grains de beauté qui fourmillaient sur sa peau, magnétiques et captivant ? Alors Yuya pouvait l'avouer sans aucun remords, c'était le plus délicieux des crimes ! Un crime dont il ne pouvait plus se défaire, prisonnier d'une foule de sensation qui crapahutait dans ses veines, dans ses membres, le laissant pantelant. Un crime au nom duquel il se serait sentit prêt à tout abandonner, à tout donner, pour peu qu'on lui importe une dernière chance de goûter à nouveaux à ce fruit défendu qu'était les lèvres de Nishikido. Le baiser avait été réservé, d'une chasteté exemplaire.

La paupière de Tegoshi, s'abaissant à leur tour, semblèrent donner leur feu vert à la fièvre du plus vieux, dont la bouche s'agita alors contre celle de son cadet. Si Ryo s'était apparemment attendu à une lente capitulation de la part de Yuya, il fut sans aucun doute terriblement ravi lorsque Tegoshi s'abandonna d'un seul et même mouvement, nouant ses bras autour de son cou, refusant de le laisser partir, noyant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois, le sourire qui asticotait le plus jeune depuis quelques minutes parvint enfin à se frayer un chemin, s'imprégnant de toute sa malice contre la bouche de son partenaire dont les mains semblèrent sur le point de ravager littéralement la peau du cadet. Yuya ne sut exactement comment sa langue parvint à rencontrer celle de Ryo sans qu'il n'y ait réellement réfléchi au préalable, comment leurs bouches parvinrent à se heurter de manière si vive, avec autant d'appétit, sans qu'ils ne l'aient réellement vu venir.

Toujours était-il que bien vite, Nishikido fit voler en éclat la distance de protection qu'il avait lui-même mis en place pour s'échouer contre le corps tremblant de Tegoshi, qui ne cessait de le serrer plus encore contre lui. Toujours était-il que bien vite, les lèvres de Ryo hurlèrent leur adoration contre celles de Yuya, totalement fou d'ivresse sous le sourire du plus jeune. Toujours était-il que bien vite, ils s'embrassèrent avec une fougue qui n'avait absolument rien de prémédité, dont les échos étaient criés à travers leurs souffles hachés, entrecoupés qui se brisaient l'un contre l'autre, cherchant toujours à hâter son jumeau avec ardeur. La précipitation avait fait son entrée, hâtive, presque craintive, comme si chacun des deux jeunes hommes redoutaient que la fin de leur échange n'arrive avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se connaître totalement. Ce qui donnait lieu à une découverte enfiévrée, enflammée, pour le plus grand malheur de leurs cœurs, battant la chamade et pouvant presque claironner en rythme dans l'espace qui les entourait. Le corps de Ryo se frottait à celui de Yuya, s'y prélassant, s'y abandonnant tandis que Tegoshi pouvait le sentir s'engouffrer toujours plus profondément au creux de sa bouche.

Ses lèvres lui brûlaient à présent et la conviction que son aîné subissait le même sort était devenue réalité dans son esprit. Toutefois, pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité que ce baiser ne prenne fin, pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité que Ryo ne délivre sa bouche pour lui permettre de retrouver le souffle dont il manquait pourtant cruellement. Malheureusement, Nishikido ne semblait pas de cet avis. Peut-être faisait-il preuve de présence d'esprit, ayant prit note de la pâleur de leurs visages, de l'alarme que représentait les étoiles bleutées qui avaient envahi leur prunelles ivres. Peut-être était-il beaucoup plus raisonnable que son cadet, alors que c'était tout de même lui qui était l'investigateur de cet échange plus que langoureux. Dans tous les cas, Ryo prit l'initiative déchirante de s'écarter progressivement du plus jeune, devant faire face aux nombreuses tentatives auxquelles eut recours ce dernier pour essayer de le garder un instant même infime de plus contre lui. Il dut également faire face aux prunelles enfiévrées mais perdues de Yuya qui s'ouvrirent pour le dévisager avec une intensité à laquelle il lui semblait extrêmement difficile de résister. Le baiser avait laissé sa trace, colorant leurs lèvres d'une rougeur éclatante, échauffant leurs respirations, abandonnant leurs souffles à leurs propres déboires.

Et Nishikido fut dans l'obligation de garder le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, incapable d'émettre le moindre mot, les prunelles noyées dans celles de son cadet. Ca ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'effleurer une des joues devenues roses de Yuya, y déposant quelques uns de ses doigts pour y laisser une caresse qui s'échoua par la suite contre les lèvres de Tegoshi, recueillant le souffle à nouveau hâtif du plus jeune, l'espace d'un instant.

- Fermes les yeux. Souffla alors Ryo, un léger sourire attendri sur le visage, malgré la respiration hachée qui s'attardait encore contre sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea faiblement Yuya, le regard de nouveau perdu et les battements du cœur essayant désespérément de calmer leur course folle.

- Fais-moi confiance. Répondit simplement Nishikido, son sourire s'élargissant.

Tegoshi le fixa un instant, l'air préoccupé. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus trop où il en était, dans quoi il mouillait en ce moment même et à quoi tout cela allait le mener. Toutefois, il s'exécuta, abaissant progressivement ses paupières alors qu'il se mordait instinctivement la lèvre inférieure, sentant son cœur défaillir en y recueillant la saveur de la bouche de son aîné. Il entendit vaguement quelque chose remuer, sûrement Ryo avant de le sentir empoigner sa main pour l'élever juste à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Cette fois, les sourcils de Yuya se froncèrent alors qu'un bruit de froissement s'élevait dans les airs et qu'un poids s'abandonnait contre sa paume. La voix quelque peu craintive de Nishikido informa Tegoshi qu'il pouvait rouvrir les yeux, ce dernier se demandant ce que pouvait bien avoir manigancé son aîné. Ses paupières papillonnèrent à maintes reprises contre ses prunelles avant que son regard ne tombe sur le paquet qu'il tenait dans la main. C'était une petite boîte grossièrement emballée d'un papier cadeau bleu ciel, entourée d'un ruban rose pâle. Yuya leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son aîné qui se contenta de lui offrir un sourire franc, apparemment fier de son ouvrage. Sa curiosité soudainement piquée au vif, Tegoshi agita doucement le paquet, juste de quoi entendre une sorte de claquement sourd, qui sonnait d'une manière familière à ses tympans.

- Des chocolats ? S'exclama-t-il alors, un air émerveillé et surtout gourmand s'affichant clairement sur son visage.

- Ceux que tu préfères au point de les dérober dans les mains des autres ! L'informa Ryo, un éclat de rire vibrant dans le creux de la gorge.

- Pourquoi tu... ? Questionna lentement Yuya, ses pensées ayant un mal fou à trouver le sens à chaque chose qui lui arrivait depuis quelques minutes.

- C'est la St Valentin aujourd'hui. Argumenta tout simplement Nishikido, haussant les épaules comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

- D'habitude... C'est les femmes, les petites filles même, qui offrent des chocolats... Rappela Tegoshi, les yeux plissés, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément.

- J'ai peut-être gardé un peu de cette fameuse Rika-chan en moi ! Rit l'aîné. Dans tous les cas, je compte sur toi pour m'offrir quelque chose le quatorze mars ! Lança-t-il soudain, les prunelles brûlantes fixées sur son cadet.

- Tu m'embrasses... Tu m'offres des chocolats... Enuméra Yuya tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. J'ai raté quelque chose, ne ? C'est pas anodin, ne ?

- Tu es si perspicace ! Les bras m'en tombent ! Eclata de rire Ryo avant de lancer un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ah il va bientôt être l'heure, on y va ? J'ai réservé dans un restaurant du coin, le plus cher bien entendu ! Balança le plus vieux devant l'air interrogatif de son camarade.

- Attends je comprends plus du tout là ! Brailla soudainement Tegoshi, refusant catégoriquement de faire un seul geste, totalement perdu.

- Pourquoi tu crois que tu es là aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ryo, les mains posées sur les hanches, la tête penchée sur le côté et un immense sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Parce que Yamashita-kun m'a dit qu'on allait travailler ! Répondit aussitôt Yuya, ne voyant absolument pas le rapport.

- Pourquoi tu crois que LUI t'as appelé ?

- Parce qu'il avait envie de travailler !

- L'élève ne dépassera jamais le maître, ne ? Lança ironiquement Nishikido, riant devant l'absence de compréhension de son cadet. Allez viens !

- Mais et Yamashita-kun ? Et ton histoire avec Rika-chan ? Interrogea Yuya, se rappelant du leader qui les attendait sûrement dans l'immeuble qu'ils avaient quitté en toute hâte.

- T'inquiètes pas pour lui va ! Chassa d'un geste frivole Ryo, la mine taquine.

- Si tu veux... Consentit enfin le plus jeune, plissant les yeux, cherchant malgré tout à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

- Ah un dernier détail toi ! S'exclama soudain Nishikido, s'approchant dangereusement de Yuya pour l'enserrer à la taille sous les yeux ébahis de ce dernier. Je t'ai peut-être embrassé... Mais tu m'as embrassé en retour ! Et farouchement qui plus est ! Rajouta subtilement le plus vieux, s'attirant les foudres de son partenaire qui tiqua aussitôt, une délicieuse rougeur sur les pommettes.

- Tu... Tu... Répliqua Tegoshi, cherchant un quelconque prétexte pouvant être recraché comme excuse, en vain.

- Je suis beau ! Magnifique ! Répondit à sa place Ryo, l'air absolument tout ce qu'il y a de plus humble.

- C'n'est pas faux... Se laissa volontiers corrompre Yuya. Mais ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir !

- Mais ce n'est pas faux, ne ? Tiqua Nishikido, un immense sourire placardé sur les lèvres.

- Nishikido-kun ! Gronda férocement le plus jeune.

- Appelle-moi Ryo voyons ! On s'est embrassés, on n'a plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre, ne ? S'extasia Nishikido.

- Je commence à croire que je ne suis pas là par hasard... Laissa échapper Yuya, plantant un regard menaçant sur son aîné.

- Seulement maintenant... Commenta Ryo, l'air fripon. Ah quel dommage, c'est déjà trop tard maintenant, je t'ai enlevé ! Avoua Nishikido, plus heureux que Tegoshi ne l'avait jamais vu.

- HE ? S'exclama le plus jeune.

- J'ai embrassé Yuya Tegoshi, j'ai embrassé Yuya Tegoshi ! Chantonna haut et fort Ryo.

- Planète en détresse je crois qu'on a un réel problème : Ryo Nishikido est devenu fou ! Chouina Yuya, la mine consternée.

Fin.


End file.
